freddy_fazbears_pizzafandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Blog użytkownika:Damian121/Moja Teoria - Teasery FNaF4
Siemaneczko!!! Mam nadzieje, że poprzednia teoria wam się podobała, bo mam dla was następną! Opowiem wam co sądzę o teaserach z FNaF'a 4 Jeśli teoria ci się spodobała, to proszę o skomentowanie bloga :) Zapraszam!!! Zacznijmy od Nightmare Freddy'ego. Nightmare Freddy jest jedną z postaci w Koszmarze Pink Guy'a. Nie wiem jak wy, ale myślę, że będzie bardzo agresywnym animatronikiem! Na co wskazuje krwawo-czerwone tło. Prawdopodobnie będzie uaktywniać się od nocy 1 lub 2, a może od 5-6 nocy (Koszmar). Po podświetleniu obrazka widać napis "NIGHTMARE". Hej!!! A, co jeśli nie będzie "nocy" tylko "warstwy koszmaru"? Co jeśli będziemy pokonywać słabszy koszmar i przechodzić do następnego, trudniejszego koszmaru. Każdy koszmar będzie coraz trudniejszy i będziemy musieli pokonywać coraz trudniejszych do pokonania bohaterów z teaserów? Przyznajcie, że było by to dosyć ciekawe w grze... Jednak jest jeden niezbity kontrargument tej tezy. Gdyby była, by to prawda. To wychodziło by na to, że będziemy pomagali Pink Guy'owi!!! Co prawda... Czemu by nie? Ale, raczej wątpię byśmy pomagali komuś złemu... Stali po stronię zła i morderstw... Nie!!! Scott takiego czegoś by nie zrobił! Ale... Wracając do Nightmare Freddy'ego. Patrząc na jego pazury wnioskuje, że jego Jumpscare będzie podobny do Jumpscare Springtrap'a, ale będzie nas też "rozszarpywał" swymi szponami. Prawdopodobnie kapelusz z teasera pierwszego, należy do niego, nie Freddy'ego. Teraz przejdźmy do Nightmare Bonnie'go Myślę, że będzie się uaktywniać od 2 lub 3 nocy. Tło jest granatowe i... Wydaje się być spokojne. Sądzę, że będzie dosyć nie aktywny lub uaktywniał się w odpowiednich okolicznościach. Tak samo jak Nightmare Freddy, będzie zwykłym koszmarem i tak samo jak w jego przypadku, będzie miał podobny Jumpscare co Springtrap, lecz będzie nas atakował w twarz. Na obrazku jest "Was it me?", co może nawiązywać do The Bite of '87 lub jakiegoś innego incydentu, którego dopiero przyjdzie nam poznać. Po podświetleniu jego teasera jest "NIGHTMARE". Przyszedł czas na Nighmare Chicę Myślę, że tak samo jak Nightmare Bonnie zacznie od nocy 2 lub 3 oraz tak jak powyżej napisano, będzie wymysłem Pink Guy'a. Pod naszą bohaterką jest napis "Was it me?" i po podświetleniu, widać napis "NIGHTMARE", co może nawiązywać do The Bite of '87 lub jakiegoś innego incydentu, którego dopiero przyjdzie nam poznać. Gdy, patrze na szczękę wnioskuje, że Jumpscare będzie polegał na tym, że włoży naszą głowę pomiędzy szczękę i ją zamknie... O efektach, chyba nie muszę mówić... Możliwe, że było by to zbyt krwawe... Ale, gra może będzie tylko pokazywała moment wkładania głowy... A, może Chica z FNaF2, też w taki sposób ma pozbyć się Jeremy'ego lub Fritza... Tylko gra tego nie pokazuje, bo jak wcześniej wspominano, byłoby to za bardzo krwawe? Teraz teoria o Foxy'm Tradycyjnie, jak każdy Nightmare może być koszmarem Pink Guy'a. Jednak... U niego jest ciekawiej... Zamiast "Was it me?" jest "Or me?". To pokazuje, że prawdopodobnie teaserów tego typu już nie będzie. Chociaż może to oznaczać, że tylko "przesłuchaliśmy" oryginalną czwórkę, ale, czekaj, czekaj, gdzie jest Złoty Freddy?''' '''Czytaj to się dowiesz... Ale, wracając do tematu. Myślę, że "Or me?" oznacza, że "przesłuchaliśmy" tylko oryginalną czwórkę, a jeszcze przyjdzie czas na Toy'owe. Takie wytłumaczenie by obalało teorie, że tylko ktoś z oryginalnej czwórki dokonał tego czynu. Nie wiem jak wam, ale jego język trochę mi przypomina węży. Co prawda nie ma tych dwóch końcówek lub rozdwojeń co ma język węża, ale i tak mi go przypomina lub dżdżownicę. A wam z czym się kojarzy? Może mi napiszecie w komentarzach? Dalej... Myślę, że tak samo jak w przypadku Nightmare Freddy'ego, patrząc na krwawo-czerwone tło sądzę, że będzie bardzo agresywny. Pewnie zacznie od nocy 1 lub 2, a może 5 czy 6? A teraz najciekawsze... Po podświetleniu obrazka, widać "Nighmare" pomiędzy zębami, "OUT OF ORDER" i po przyciemnieniu jednego z oczu... Zobaczymy "87" i niektórzy uważają to za niezbity dowód, że to Foxy jest sprawcą The Bite of '87. Jednak... Proszę czytać dalej. Zacznijmy od "OUT OF ORDER". W tym napisie jest ukryta wskazówka i Easter Egg. Easter Egg - Jest to nawiązanie do tabliczki przed Pirackim Kącikiem, gdzie było napisane "Sorry! OUT OF ORDER" Wskazówka - W oku naszego Foxy'ego jest "87", a jeszcze te "OUT OF ORDER" co nawiązuje do tabliczki przed Pirackim Kącikiem... Jednak... Chyba Youtuberą i społeczność FNaF, nie przyszła myśl by wpisać "OUT OF OREDER" w tłumacza Google. Wiem, wiem, że angielski ma wiele znaczeń, ale po wpisaniu tego zdania wyskakuje nam... "W porządku" i jeszcze... Czy macie wrażenie, że Animatroniki z teaserów rozmawiały z kimś? Zaraz wytłumaczę... Wyobraźcie se taką sytuacje... Ktoś przechodzi koło animatroników i przy każdym się zatrzymuje. Każdy Animatronik (Poza Nightmare Freddy'm) pyta się go "Was it me?" (Czy to byłem ja?). Nasz "ktośek" nic nie mówi ('UWAGA! Nie zwracać uwagi na "NIGHTMARE", to wskazówka, że akcja dzieje się w koszmarze Pink Guy'a')', ' aż zatrzymuje się przy Nightmare Foxy'm, który go pyta "Or me?" (A może ja?). "Ktośek" odpowiada "OUT OF ORDER" (W porządku). Tym samym zaprzecza, że to Foxy jest sprawcą The Bite of '87 i go uspokaja. Te "W porządku", brzmi jak "W porządku, nie przejmuj się! To nie ty!" Jak nie odpowiada, to oznacza, że ten animatronik jest w "kręgu podejrzanych" '' A tym "kośkiem" jest Scott Cawton! Twórca Gry! Scott nie powiedziałby tak w teaserach, kto jest sprawcą The Bite of '87. Jednak ułatwił nam zadanie i eliminuje Foxy'ego, tak samo będzie z Toy'amy! Więc to nie Foxy jest sprawcą Ugryzienia w 87! Możliwe, że ten dowód, był też ukryty w tabliczce w Pirackim Kąciku we FNaF1. Chociaż w to wątpię, pnieważ Scott jeszcze nie planował zbytnio fabuły FNaF1. Zaczął to robić, dopiero po wydaniu FNaF1, ponieważ gra stała się sławna i chciał ją urozmaicić zawiłą fabułą. Dlatego zaczął wydawać teasery do FNaF2 by ogłosić, że planuje kontynuacje gry i zaciekawić graczy. Ale już przejdę do tego dowodu: Pierwotne tłumaczeniem znaku "'Sorry! OUT OF ORDER!" było "'''Przepraszamy! Nieczynne!". Jednak jak zmienimy tłumaczenie wyjdzie nam "Przepraszam! W porządku!" i można uznać to jako, że Foxy doprowadził do The Bite of '87, ale zrobiło mu się przykro i przepraszał ofiarę. Jednak... To "W porządku" nie może mówić Foxy... Dlaczego? Bo nie ma "?"! Foxy nie może mówić "W porządku!", bo wtedy byłoby to zdanie pytające "W porządku?", a niema "?". Ta reguła jest również w języku angielskim! Więc to nie Foxy mówi "W porządku!"! To ktoś mówi do Foxy'ego! To nie mogła być ofiara The Bite of '87, bo by beczała z bólu (Nie wiem nawet, czy mogła by mówić bez płatu czołowego!), nie mogli to być pobliskie osoby, bo jak można powiedzieć "W porządku!" do kogoś kto odgryzł komuś płat czołowy? Mogli powiedzieć "W porządku?!". Ale i tak, by musiało być "?". Więc sprawa jasna jak słońce! To znów "ktośek" (alias Scott) uspokajający Foxy'ego, bo ten tylko myśli, że to on jest sprawcą, a ktośek go uspokaja i sądzę, że pełne zdanie to "Jesteś w porządku! To nie ty odgryzłeś płatu czołowego!". Ale... Mimo wszystko to fałszywy dowód... Dlatego, że... A zresztą już napisałem o tym powyżej. A co do Jumpscare to patrząc na jego jęzor... Przewiduje, że któraś z tych opcji będzie prawidłowa: 1. Będzie wbijał swój język w gardło nocnego stróża i wysysał jego krew. 2. Będzie zaciskał język na gardle nocnego stróża i go udusi. 3. Włoży język do ust stróża i wysysa narządy wewnętrzne. Głosujcie w komentarzach, który Jumpscare jest najprawdopodobniejszy!!! A teraz, chyba najlepsze!!! Witajcie po długiej przerwie... Sorry, jak ci się poprzednie teorie spodobały i... Złościłeś się, że nie zrobiłem następnych... Mimo wszystko zapraszam do komentowania i mam nadzieje, że ta teoria ci się spodoba :) Cóż... Moja teoria z tym, że przesłuchaliśmy tylko oryginalną czwórkę... Poszła w połowę się walić i jestem bardzo rozczarowany :( Dlatego, że zamiast oczekiwanego, następnego Toy animatronika, pojawił się różowy kapelusz i muszka... Jednak na skraju światła, blisko muszki jest odbicie, które przypomina odbicie typowych, Nightmare'owych zębów. Ja sądzę, że właścicielem tych zębów jest Nightmare Złoty Freddy, ponieważ wtedy to by wszystko do siebie pasowało... Złoty Freddy jest tajemniczym animatronikiem we wszystkich trzech częściach gry, a nawet powiedziałbym owiany tajemnicą... A postać z teasera jest ukryta w mroku.. Tajemnicy... Ale idźmy dalej... Po podświetleniu teasera, widzimy "PROPERTY OF FR...........ER (z pol. Własność FR..........ER" Reszta jest nie widoczna, ale prawdopodobnie jest tam "FR'EDDY FAZBE'AR" lub "FR'EDBEARS FAMILY DIN'ER". Albo... Jest tam ukryty napis "NIGHTMARE", chociaż litery początkowe i końcowe się nie zgadzają, ale mimo wszystko Scott mógł zrobić nas w konia i może tam jest ten napis. Czyli - "PROPERTY OF FR... NIGHTMARE .... ER". A te początkowe i końcowe litery to zmyłka, a na dodatek nigdzie po oświetleniu nie ma NIGHTMARE, co budzi mą podejrzliwość. Mam dwie teorie na ten temat: 1. NIGHTMARE jest ukryty w mroku, razem z Nightmare Złotym Freddy'm. Ale nie jesteśmy w stanie go zobaczyć. 2. Jak powyżej napisano, jest w tym napisie. Mimo wszystko myślę, że to FredBears Family Diner jest właściwą odpowiedzią. Dobra, dalej... Kto jest właścicielem tego kapelusza i muszki? A zwłaszcza kapelusza. Ja osobiście sądzę, że właścicielem kapelusza jest... Purple Freddy!!! Dlaczego tak myślę? Spójrzcie na muszkę, kapelusz, nos, oczy i guzik Purple Freddy'ego w po nocnych minigrach. Jakie one mają kolory? Można powiedzieć, że są koloru zielonego, szarego... Lub Przeźroczystego!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Szczególnie dobrze to widać na infobox'ie na stronie "Purple Freddy". Co według was oznacza ten "kolor"? Ja sądzę, że oznacza to, że w miejscu tych przeźroczystych miejsc były kiedyś rzeczy, które Purple Guy zdjął, gdy go używał. Czyli - Przeźroczyste miejsca oznaczają, że tam przedtem były różne części ciała, które Purple Guy wyjął, by nie przeszkadzały mu w noszeniu stroju A teaser pokazuje sytuacje kiedy PG ściąga z Purple Freddy'ego rzeczy i rzuca je niechlujnie. Jednak... Dlaczego na teaserze nie widać oczu, nosa i guzika? Co do nosa i oczu mam dwie teorie: # Purple Freddy nie miał oczu i nosa, jeszcze przedtem kiedy PG zrzucił kapelusz i muszkę. # Żeby wyjąć oczy i nos, PG musiał użyć jakiegoś sprzętu, a kapelusz i muszkę mógł zdjąć od razu i to zrobił. A co do guzika jest on porzucony w ciemności, niedaleko muszki, ale nie da się go zobaczyć. Według mnie Purple Freddy, FredBear, Shadow Freddy i Złoty Freddy to ten sam animatronik. Zęby.jpg|Zęby Nightmare Złotego Freddy'ego Zęby_2.jpg|Oznaczenie zębów TST.jpg Nightmare FredBear No, Scott... nie mogłyś zrobić czegoś bardziej realnego? Hhhhmmmmm...... Ciekawy teaser...... A postać? Ho! To istny potwór z dziecięcych koszmarów :d Ale co on przedstawia? Ja sądzę, że FredBear'a! Czemu? Scott nazwał go na IndieDB "NFB" czyli - Nightmare FredBear. A co jeszcze o nim można powiedzieć.... Są tam jeszcze jakieś napisy... Ale o nich niechce mi się mówić... Jeszcze coś tam na stronce w kodzie źrółowym nazwa się "gafggauhvg" czy jakoś tak (pisze z pamięci) to w kodzie Cezara znaczy - FredBear. Co ten teaser zmienił? Teraz myśle, że to albo Mangle, albo FredBear stoi za The Bite of '87 i jeszcze ta mała główka w szękach w brzuchu.... Creppy................................. Jutro lub Pojutrze dokończę, ale tym razem na pewno!!! Ale i tak zachęcam by JUŻ komentować, bardzo bym się cieszył, gdyby już wam się podobało :D Narazie!!! Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach